Let's pretend to be Engaged
by unheardwords
Summary: The Lenor family wants to tie our companies together, by having me marry their youngest daughter. My father has asked of me, I, Kyoya Ootori, to pretend to be engaged with a random girl for a while so that we can shoot down the Lenor Company's offer in the harshest way possible, by already having a girlfriend who I am engaged to. What better girl to act with than Haruhi Fujioka?


**a/n: Hello everyone, I finally have the courage to write a KyoyaxHaruhi fanfiction. For some reason I can't upload a picture for this story on the image manager since I just recently made my account or send messages to anyone until 5 am tomorrow morning, but as soon as I can I will update my profile and add a picture. Anyways on to the story.**

 **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters, so all rights go to those who do.**

 **0o0o0o0**

I sigh lightly as I close my laptop. Today is just another day, the usual rants & pointless speeches from Tamaki, twincest moments from the twins, Honey's ever-so-happy mood as he devours another whole cake on his own, Mori's quietness, and- Haruhi, well, being usual Haruhi. I have been sitting down on the chair whilst typing on my laptop for so long I didn't even notice everyone had left. Well almost everyone.

I cracked my knuckles and then pushed up my glasses to the bridge of my nose.

"Have you finished your work Kyoya sempai?" I blinked once then twice. _Hm? Why is she still here?_ I turn around on my chair slightly(to my right), just enough to look at the brunette standing right behind me. I look up at her, "Haruhi, why haven't you gone home? It's getting pretty late." I say with one glance at my designer watch wrapped around my right wrist. I cast my eyes back up at her to find her expression neutral. "I could ask you the same question sempai. Do you always stay here to finish up the club's accounts? Aren't you already busy enough with your work from school and home?" her tone shows concern and her chocolate brown eyes worried.

"Yes, I am quite busy, but that doesn't mean I will leave the Host Club's work unfinished just because it is the least important." I say pushing up my loose glasses. _Hmm I should probably get my lenses tightened._ Haruhi tilts her head to the side then smiles in what some would consider cute manor. She holds her hands behind her back, "Wow, you really are hard working sempai. My mother was like that too. No matter how busy she was she always made time for things such as spending time with me." a memory seems to flash through her eyes as she sighs happily.

"I suppose a mother _would_ want to spend time with her child. However that is not always possible." I say. My face expression is blank and stoic as usual, well kept & showing no emotion, but what I feel inside as I remember my own memories is something no one will ever know. Haruhi, however, is a very observant girl(except when it comes to her own feelings or the ones people hold for her). "Oops, I'm sorry, did I say something that could have reminded you of something you don't want to remember?" she asks in concern.

I shake my head, "It's fine, that does not matter anymore, anyways you should really get going. I'll finish the last of the Club's website editing and you can go home." I say standing up and facing her. She nods, giving me an encouraging smile, "Good luck with that sempai, bye, see you tomorrow." she waves then heads out of the two double doors. I sigh and slump back down on my chair. I rub circles under my glasses and on my closed eyes from tiredness. I turn and face the small table.

I open the laptop and find I had received an email from someone. I click on the icon. My eyes widen as I see it is from my father. I immediately begins skimming through the email:

 **Kyoya, as you very well know, the Lenor company from America has been trying to have you marry their youngest daughter to tie the companies together. I, however, do not approve of this. Yet they are still being very persistent about it. They have just informed me that they will be coming to Japan in hopes of having you meet with the girl. I want you to refuse their offer in a way that will surely make them stop asking for marriage meetings, and the only way to do that is to already have a fiance/girlfriend.**

 **It will only have to be temporarily, it doesn't matter who it is, just as long as you find a girl you can pretend and fit in with her role as girlfriend and fiance for a while. If not I will choose a girl for you. You are not to tell anyone you two are pretending, you will also have to act the role as boyfriend perfectly to make it more believable.**

 **-Your Father**

I glare at the screen, _who the hell..._ I was obviously not expecting this but I shall have to do as my father wishes. I'm sure their are dozens of girls who'd be willing to do this with me, but the trouble will be working at the Host Club whilst acting like a couple with someone. _It will just be too trouble some. I can perhaps pretend to date a guest?...No that would make the girls jealous, can't risk a drop from our income. Hmm what girl can I see each day and be near with as I do club activities?_ I drop my right fist on my left palm settling the subject.

"I got it, I'll just ask Haruhi." _and is she disagrees I'll just bribe her by cutting her debt in half._ I smirk to myself.

...

{The next day after club activities are over}

"Haruhi, can I ask you to do a favor for me?" I ask the said girl. I had been waiting all day long, until the club closed, to ask the brunette the question, to avoid having anyone overhear us. It was usually always us two who left last. Haruhi bent and picked up the tea set from a table and placed it on the tray in her hands. She looked to her left over at me as I stood a yard away from her. "Oh, what kind of favor?" I don't blame her cautious tone, anyone who worked with us knew better than to just freely accept to do any favors for any of the hosts.

"A favor I rarely ask of anyone but right now I am desperate." It wasn't really a lie, if I failed my father once he would have my head. "Let's here it." she stands up straight with the tray in her hands. "I need you to be to be my girlfriend, a.k.a, fiance." I say calmly. Her eyes widen and she drops the tray in her hands from shock. The fine china breaks as it hits the floor. "That will be a 200,00 yen charge." I say crossing my arms. Her expression turns back to normal. "But why?" "Just temporarily for a few months, if you accept I will cut your debt in half." she hesitates for a moment,"Deal." End of discussion.

 **0o0o0o0**

 **A/n: sorry but that will be it for today. I'll update as soon as I can, and with a much longer chapter as well. The romance between these two will take a while to develop, since, well, love does not develop over night.** **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
